


Всё пошло по пизде.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multi, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: — просто подожди.он ещё увидит то, что потерял.





	Всё пошло по пизде.

**Author's Note:**

> на арт: http://78.media.tumblr.com/751dfc1fe40bf805e4cc502f9b0837f6/tumblr_nb3yhtY6qa1sxbwmqo1_1280.png
> 
> _______________  
> iday — lone

У Куроо всё пошло по пизде.  
  
Он не думает о Кенме, стоящем позади него, когда смотрит на Тсукишиму. Он не думает о чувствах Кенмы, когда разглагольствует при нём о своих чувствах к Тсукишиме.  
  
Он в принципе не думает о Кенме и его чувствах.  
  
Тсукишима. Кей. Тсукки. Тсуккитсуккитсукки. Это всё, что находится в его голове, это всё, о чём он может думать, а Кенма… кто вообще такой — этот Кенма?  
  
Кенма — просто друг. Лучший друг, друг детства, с которым можно поделиться всем, чем только пожелается, и он знает об этом. Кенма смирился, Кенма больше не питает надежд, Кенма наблюдает издалека. Он просто несёт все эти чувства, тяжёлой болью отзывающиеся где-то под рёбрами, в себе и клянёт Тсукишиму. Кто вообще такой — этот Тсукишима? И чем он может быть лучше него? Кенма этого так и не понимает, но задумываться об этом перестал уже давно.  
  
С момента осознания своих чувств к Кею Куроо так ни разу и не пытается донести их до предмета воздыхания и заполучить его себе. Возможности, что он мог бы понравиться Тсукишиме, Тецуро не видит. Зато он видит, как смотрит на Кея Ямагучи. Такой откровенно-смущённый взгляд сложно не заметить, но Тсукишима почему-то не замечает. Ямагучи явно не собирается раскрывать себя, и Куроо понимает его чувства и может лишь посочувствовать. А когда Тадаши во время разглядываний Тсукки случайно натыкается на взгляд Тецуро, обращённый к нему же, то только неловко улыбается и отводит взгляд (наверное, думает, что спалился перед весьма проницательным Куроо). Но Куроо лишь тепло улыбается в ответ и даёт понять, что ничего не расскажет Кею — это ему же на руку.  
  
Однажды Ямагучи даже благодарит его за то, что он до сих пор не выдал его, и делится тем, что очень хочет признаться Тсукки, но духу не хватает. Куроо про себя лишь хмыкает и хочет сказать, что понимает его чувства, но вовремя себя одёргивает и неожиданно для себя же говорит:  
  
— Лучше рискнуть и потерпеть неудачу, чем потом всю жизнь сокрушаться о том, на что так и не решился.  
  
Ему было жаль Тадаши, но одновременно с этим, как бы он ни отрицал это, он хотел, чтобы Тадаши было больно так же, как и ему. Потому что Тадаши и так проводит больше времени с Тсукишимой, чем он, и знает он его тоже гораздо лучше. Потому что хоть какая-никакая близость у него с Тсукишимой, но была. Куроо хотелось, чтобы Тадаши сполна насытился болью после отказа Тсукки.  
  
Потому что если Тсукишима не может принадлежать ему, он не может принадлежать никому.  
  
Куроо не знает, что пошло не так. Не знает, что он упустил из виду. Не знает, что он не учёл при разговоре с Ямагучи.  
  
Потому что Ямагучи тут же собрался с духом, поблагодарил и ушёл. А потом Тецуро узнал, что Тсукишима не отверг его, и чувства Ямагучи, оказывается, всё это время были взаимными. Просто Кей тоже боялся. Боялся, что за этим взглядом Ямагучи (да-да, он прекрасно всё видел) скрывается не что-то особенное, а обычное детское восхищение — оно всегда присутствовало в его взгляде. Поэтому, когда Ямагучи признался ему, у Тсукишимы будто камень с души упал. Он осторожно переспросил, правда ли это, и на утверждение лишь облегчённо выдохнул, притянул Тадаши ближе к себе, обнимая, и крепко поцеловал его в макушку.  
  
Куроо правда не знал, на каком моменте он мог так по-крупному ошибиться.  
  
Он узнал об этом от Кенмы (а тот от Хинаты, которому рассказал сам Ямагучи), когда они шли домой со школы.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — как бы невзначай начал Козуме, — Хината рассказал мне, что Ямагучи и Тсукишима начали встречаться, — он аккуратно посмотрел на Тецуро исподлобья.  
  
Куроо заметно затрясло, он сжимал кулаки от злости и досады, кусал губы и чуть не плакал. Кенма шёл чуть позади и сверлил спину Куроо печальным взглядом. Куроо внезапно остановился после нескольких минут молчания — Кенма остановился за его спиной тоже — и опустил голову ещё сильнее. Козуме аккуратно обнял его со спины, едва прикасаясь губами к чужому позвонку через ткань футболки.  
  
— Почему это не могу быть я? Почему это должен быть он? — голос Куроо дрожал и почти срывался. — Разве это справедливо, Кенма? Почему он не замечает меня?  
  
— Тогда… Почему ты не замечаешь меня?  
  
Куроо ничего не отвечает, не может ответить, потому что Кенма чертовски прав — он тоже тот ещё ублюдок, и Кенма страдает не меньше него самого, а может, и больше. Ведь сколько уже раз он выслушивал его нытьё, посвящённое Тсукишиме и его чувствам к нему. А Кенме о своих говорить не разрешал, потому что «нет, Кенма, ты мне всего лишь друг, самый лучший друг детства, и о своих проблемах я рассказываю тебе поэтому же». Кенма на хрену видал такую дружбу и его проблемы, но всегда слушал, хотя столько раз мог послать. Поэтому Куроо молчит, молчит и не может даже извинений из себя выдавить — лишь себя жалеть в силах. А Кенма только жмётся к нему сильнее, так крепко и так отчаянно, будто хочет вжаться в него полностью, слиться с ним, раствориться в нём без остатка.  
  
Кенма хмурится и кусает губы, проглатывая неприятный ком, но не плачет. А Куроо роняет слёзы, как пятилетний ребёнок, и думает, что надо бы ценить такого Кенму да относиться бы к нему после всего по-особенному, но  
  
Кей  
  
чёртов  
  
Тсукишима.  
  
Они стоят так какое-то время, пока Кенма, наконец уставший (или просто смирившийся) от равнодушия Тецуро (даже после того, как стало ясно, что с Тсукки ему точно ничего не светит), не выпускает его из своих отчаянных, умоляющих объятий, чтобы уйти. Потому что понимает, что в любом случае ему здесь не место. Не место рядом с Куроо, не место в его сердце. Оно целиком и полностью принадлежит Тсукишиме, который счастлив с Ямагучи, и он тут только третий  ~~четвёртый~~  лишний — пора бы уже давно уяснить это.  
  
Он отстраняется от Куроо не слишком быстро, будто бы всё ещё уповая на последнюю надежду. Но Куроо стоит всё так же, не шевелясь, и Кенма в последний раз смотрит на него таким тоскливым, загнанным взглядом, осматривает его ссутулившуюся спину и сжатые всё так же кулаки. Он больше не дрожит, замечает Кенма, а потом думает, что пора бы прекратить так детально наблюдать за ним. Козуме качает головой и, переступая через себя, проходит мимо Куроо, даже не попрощавшись.  
  
— Мне жаль, — слышит он и останавливается, но не оборачивается. — Мне правда жаль, Кенма, — говорит Куроо чуть громче немного севшим голосом и, поднимая голову, смотрит на спину Козуме.  
  
Кенма опять качает головой.  
  
— Нет, Куро, — тихо говорит он, так и не оборачиваясь, — тебе жаль только себя, — и уходит.  
  
На следующее утро, в школе, Куроо видит покрасневшие и припухшие глаза Кенмы, но упорно делает вид, что не замечает, отчаянно кляня себя за то, что любит Тсукишиму и не может полюбить Козуме. А ждать его, судя по всему, Кенма больше не будет — и так потратил слишком много времени на пустые ожидания.  
  
Кенма начинает держать с ним дистанцию, а спустя три месяца Тецуро замечает, как охотно Кенма принимает неумелые заигрывания и ухаживания Льва. Куроо неожиданно понимает, какой он идиот, раз позволил ему просто взять и уйти, раз упустил своё настоящее счастье, и что вмешиваться теперь, когда осознание наконец снизошло, он просто не имеет право. Он и так доставил Кенме слишком много боли и сейчас, когда он только-только начал наконец-то забываться, когда смог наконец-то отпустить Куроо и свои к нему чувства и больше за них не цепляется, когда открыл своё сердце для кого-то другого, сейчас, когда Кенма хоть на человека стал похож и начал потихоньку снова ощущать жизнь благодаря Льву, сейчас Куроо просто не может разрушить всё это и причинить Козуме ещё больше боли напоминанием о себе.  
  
Не имеет право.  
  
И теперь ему просто остаётся скулить от боли и безысходности, от своей же беспомощности и глупости, потому что в своё время даже не попытался ни добиться взаимности, ни хотя бы остановить и поговорить.  
  
Куроо вспоминает свои слова о справедливости и думает, что вообще-то он это заслужил.


End file.
